Kyushu-Kyushu no mi
The Kyushu-Kyushu no mi is a paramecia type devil fruit which grants the user the ability to absorb energy. This fruit looks like a white melon with curls, and is as all devil fruits awful to taste. The user of the ability is able to absorb kinetic energy which makes any incoming attacks halt once their kinetic energy has been absorbed. Additionally the user is able to absorb the energy produced by the movement and vibration of molecules and atoms, which can give an added effect of freezing if this power is used on water. It would also be possible to create ice from the air due to the moisture present in the air, however the effect would be significantly weaker when compared to a body of water. Once absorbed, the energy can be released in order to wreak havoc upon the enemies of the user, or the energy could be reused and directed so as to create lighting, fire or other phenomenon by directing the movement of once again atoms, atomic particles and molecules. The effective range of the absorb ability is 1 meter in diameter relative to the users body and is non improvable through training with the fruits abilities, or any other means. The effective range of the release of energy is restricted to the users senses such as vision, however Kenbunshoku Haki can greatly increase this range. STRENGHTS The major strength of this fruit is its ability to absorb enemy attacks and redirect them back to the enemy. The user would also be able to manipulate the weather using the already absorbed energy, provided it is sufficient for such a feat. With extended practice of the fruits power the amount of energy that can be absorbed by the user will increase, and this in turn would effectively increase the effectiveness of the ability. Also as molecules and atoms are present everywhere in the world, the user would also be able to initiate attacks by absorbing energy from their surroundings, thus the user of the ability would not be dependent only upon the attacks of the opponent to absorb energy from. It is worth mentioning that the user can absorb energy multiple times before releasing it, and the sources of this energy can be various, however the energy collected can be combined. The effectiveness and use of this fruit would greatly depend upon the imagination of the user. It is also possible to use Haki in order to strengthen the ability of the fruit. WEAKNESSES This fruit has a few major weaknesses which especially apply to users who have only recently eaten this fruit and do not have a lot of experience with it. An inexperienced user does not know how much energy they are able to absorb due to lack of experience with the fruit and this may lead to the literal explosion of the users body if they absorb too much energy at once. This weakness can be overcome with prolonged use of the fruits ability and extended experience with its use. The repeated cycle of absorbing energy and releasing it is also taxing for the body, and even though more experienced users would be better suited to drawn out battles, if a battle is prolonged the user will feel physical fatigue and may even collapse if his durability limit is exceeded. Also the user is not able to absorb attacks coated with Busoshoku Haki unless the user’s Haki is significantly stronger than the Haki of the attacker, which means that a user who is not able to use Haki can be defeated by a Haki user relatively easily. AWAKENING If awakened, this fruit gives the added ability of absorbing memories and emotions of living creatures. The user must be in physical contact with the target for the ability to work. This ability is only usable once per memory per person and once per emotion per person. There is a high risk of the user going insane if they absorb too many memories/emotions, which is why this ability must be used very carefully.